I'm In Love With You!
by Chantalias
Summary: She can't help but get jealous at the fact that her best friend loves Makoto. What she doesn't know is that Makoto chooses her over Chigusa. Makogou. (FIXED)


She'd glance at him once in a while, his large body and broad shoulders shines against the sun. Her crimson eyes glare at his muscles intensely. Gou realizes the fact that she was staring to long and popped out of her little bliss.

Practice was over and she blew her whistle.

"Okay everybody! Practice is over!"

Everybody hops out of the water except Haruka.

Gou sigh. "Haru-senpai! Practice is over, don't catch a cold!"

Haru sighs and climbs out. Gou hands everybody towels, each with their favorite color. She hands one to Makoto and their fingers touch.

She blushes. "I'm so sorry!"

Makoto smiles his signature smile. "It's okay."

Gou blushes again. She couldn't resist the Shining star in his smile.

Nobody knows. Nobody knows that Gou's crush is Makoto. She wanted to hide it from everybody, because... 1. Nagisa would tease her about it every single day. 2. Her overprotective brother would tear him apart. 3. She thought that a girl like her wasn't worthy of dating a kind and pure hearted Makoto.

She sigh. Makoto spots her. "Gou-chan? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit tired." she lied. She slowly changes expressionless.

"Are you sure?"

Gou pops out of it again. "Um! Yep I'm fine. Anyway gotta go! I have- I have some business to attend!"

Makoto Realizes she wasn't okay.

"How'bout I walk you home?" He suggests.

"Eh? But don't you live on the opposite end, same as Haru?"

"It's okay. right Haru?"

Haru looks at Gou and nodded slowly.

"Eh? Ah. It's okay! I'm use to walking home anyway."

"No, I insist." Makoto smiles.

Gou sighs. "Yes. Okay, you can."

Makoto smiles again.

Gou waited for Makoto to come out of the change room with the rest of the group. They wave goodbye to each other and both went towards Gou's house.

"It's been awhile since I walked home a girl."

"Eh?"

Gou was confused and blushed shyly.

Makoto caught a glimpse of it and blushed slightly.

"Gou-chan!"

Both of them looked back.

"Hana-chan?"

Chigusa caught up to them breathless. She looks up and spots Makoto.

"Ah! H-hello Makoto-senpai!"

He smiles. "Hello. How are you doing?"

"E-um good, thank you!"

That's right... Gou forgot one more reason she couldn't be with Makoto. 4... Her friend, Chigusa, also has a crush on Makoto senpai...

Gou smiles faintly, her burgundy hair sways through the wind.

"Makoto-senpai. Why don't you walk Hana-chan home."

"Eh? Gou-chan?"

She puts on an invisible mask saying "It's okay, I'll walk home by myself."

She waved goodbye. Gou started walking again, this time, walking faster than before.

"gou-ch-!"

Makoto was cut off by Chigusa.

"Makoto, my house is this way." Chigusa was trying to get his attention.

He paused for a moment to see Gou turn the corner. "Okay..."

After a few moments later they arrived at Chigusa's house.

"Hey, do want to come in for dinner?"

"Huh? No, it's fine."

Chigusa looked at Makoto weirdly.

"Hey... Is there anyone you like?"

Makoto blushed massively his olive colored hair shown against the sunlight.

"W-What are you talking about?"

Chigusa's face darkened.

"You like Gou, don't you?"

He blushed more from ear to ear.

"H-Huh? Where'd you get that idea from?"

Chigusa sigh and grabs his hand.

"I-I have something to tell you... I like you! I know this might be sudden but take your time to think about it!"

Chigusa Tightens her eyes shut. Makoto clenches his fists.

"I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings. there's someone that already has my heart. Even so, I'm happy that I could here these words from you."

Makoto smiles sweetly and pats her head.

"T-Then if you tell me who you like, I'll forgive you."

"Gou-chan." Makoto replied quickly.

Chigusa was surprised how fast he had replied. She sigh and spoke again.

"She is a beauty. Isn't she? Not many people like her except her brother have burgundy and crimson hair. It's like fire against the suns light."

"You're right." Makoto smiles.

Chigusa pushes him to her house gate.

"W-What are you doing?" Asked Makoto.

"Go and see Gou-chan! Tell her that you like her!"

"I can't do that!" Makoto flushed red.

"If you don't I won't forgive you!"

"Ehh?"

"Just go!" Chigusa pushes Makoto out and closed the gate.

Makoto sighed.

Gou sat at the beach watching the sun go down slowly. She was depressed at the fact she let Makoto go. She releases her ponytail after a long day from tugging at her hair.

She hugs her knees tighter and digs her face between her chest and them.

'tap...tap...tap...tap...tap..tap..tap..tap..tap..tap..'

Gou hears running behind her and looks back. She widen her eyes to see Makoto running direction.

"*Pant, pant* I finally found you!" Makoto said breathless.

"Makoto-senpai? What are you doing here for?"

"I went to visit you but you weren't at home!"

"Huh? Oh that was the reason?" she muttered to herself.

"Hmm, is something wrong gou-chan?"

"Oh, uh no... you can go home now. sorry for causing you trouble."

Gou looked troubled so he couldn't help but worry for her.

"Can I sit beside you?"

"Eh?"

Makoto sat close to Gou.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

"Uh huh."

Makoto was still worried about Gou.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Gou got irritated. And looked at Makoto.

"I got jealous okay! I got jealous of Chigusa and you! I held my feelings back!"

She put her hand over her heart.

"It hurts here! Right here!"

Gou started tearing up and hid her face between her chest and her legs again. Makoto stares at her, face frowning.

"Then can I heal that pain?"

She open her eyes and looked up. Gou never Really saw Makoto's serious-ness on the outside, but now, he showed it clearly on his face.

"u-um, I don't understand, Makoto-senpai."

He smile softly.

"Then I'll show you."

He moves closer to Gou.

"Makoto-senpai?!"

He shushed her. His hand stroking at her cheeks. Gou looks down and blushes. He then slides his hand from her cheek to her chin and held it up. Their faces just centimeters apart.

"Mak-"

He cuts her off with a kiss, mouth open. She flinched during the clashing. She begins to struggle but Makoto held her wrists firmly. she gives in.

They broke apart huffing and puffing, gasping for air. (And yes, they were kissing for THAT long.)

"Ma-Makoto-senpai!" Gou covered her face in embarrassment.

He smiled and laughed.

"I love you."

Her eyes widen then soften afterwards.

"I love you too." She smiled. her hair swayed beautifully in the sunlight.

Makoto smiled but that kind of smile was only for Gou.

He kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you most."


End file.
